


Il primo appuntamento

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane esce per il primo appuntamento con il ragazzo di cui si è innamorata, soprattutto se il padre riuscirà ad evitare l'interferenza di due certi fratelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Ogni eventuale somiglianza con altri racconti è puramente casuale, ma chiedo scusa lo stesso.

Al 221B di Baker Street era un pomeriggio stranamente tranquillo.

Queen stava dormendo comodamente allungata sul divano.

Era una cagnetta di taglia medio piccola, ma riusciva ad occupare tutto il divano allungandosi in un modo che sembrava incredibile.

John si stava preparando un tea, godendosi il silenzio della casa.

Sapeva che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo.

Sarebbe bastato il rientro di Jane o di Sherlock per riempire la casa di risate, musica o parole.

La porta d’ingresso venne aperta e qualcuno iniziò a salire molto lentamente le scale, verso il salotto.

Dal rumore dei passi, John sapeva che si trattava di Jane e si chiese cosa la stesse facendo esitare tanto.

Tentò di ricordare se quel giorno avesse in programma qualche compito in classe od interrogazione che avrebbe potuto metterla in difficoltà, ma non gli venne in mente nulla.

Finalmente Jane arrivò in salotto.

Queen alzò appena la testa e scosse la coda per dimostrare la propria gioia per il ritorno a casa di Jane, ma non si mosse dal divano.

Jane si avvicinò al cane, le fece una carezza sulla testa e si guardò intorno per vedere chi ci fosse in casa.

Vide il padre intento a prepararsi un tea.

“Prendi il tea con me?” chiese John con un sorriso.

“Sì, grazie.” rispose Jane, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

“Stai cercando Sherlock?” domandò John, sorpreso.

Jane raggiunse il padre il cucina.

“È in casa?” chiese Jane in risposta.

“No. – rispose John – È a Scotland Yard da Greg per un consulto su un caso.”

Jane fissò il padre:

“Non stai bene?” domandò preoccupata.

“Sto bene, tesoro. – le sorrise il padre – Non voglio che ti preoccupi. La malattia è assolutamente sotto controllo e non ci sono stati peggioramenti, da quando sono stato operato. Sherlock è andato da Greg mentre io ero ancora impegnato in ambulatorio e non aveva senso che lo raggiungessi a metà incontro. Sai quanto Sherlock odi perdere tempo e ripetere le cose. Tu, invece, perché lo stai cercando?”

“Speravo che non fosse in casa perché ho bisogno di parlare con te.” rispose Jane.

John si voltò a guardare la figlia negli occhi.

Jane era molto legata a Sherlock ed era strano che non volesse che lui fosse in casa.

“È successo qualcosa che lui non deve sapere?” chiese perplesso.

Jane si sedette al tavolo della cucina.

John aveva messo il bollitore sul fuoco e si sedette accanto alla figlia.

cJane sembrò riflettere su come iniziare il discorso.

“Ti piace Chris?” domandò infine.

John soppresse un sorriso.

Christopher Tyler era il ragazzo con cui Jane stava uscendo nell’ultimo periodo.

Aveva un paio di anni più di lei, era biondo, con gli occhi azzurri.

Apparteneva ad una famiglia di avvocati ed anche lui avrebbe studiato legge.

Era un ragazzo tranquillo, con la testa sulle spalle ed erano amici da diversi anni.

Chris aveva anche superato brillantemente l’esame sia di Sherlock che di Mycroft.

“Premesso che sei tu quella che esce con Chris e che la cosa importante è che piaccia a te, – rispose John – sì, mi piace. Penso che, per la sua età, sia un ragazzo maturo e responsabile e che rifletta prima di fare qualcosa.”

Jane si stava stropicciando le dita ed alzò lo sguardo verso il bollitore:

“Anche a me piace tanto. – sussurrò – Non è una delle solite cotte, sai? Penso che, questa volta, sia veramente amore. Quello con la a maiuscola.”

John sospirò.

Doveva accadere, prima o poi.

Jane stava crescendo.

Aveva sedici anni ed era naturale che ora non fosse più solo una cotta passeggera.

John le mise una mano sulle sue:

“Mi dispiace che tua madre non sia qui. – le disse con tono triste – Questo tipo di conversazione una ragazza dovrebbe farla con la madre, non con il padre.”

Jane iniziò a scuotere la testa e strinse forte la mano del padre:

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! – ribatté con enfasi – Tu sei il padre migliore del mondo ed io non mi sento per nulla imbarazzata a fare questo discorso con te. Non voglio che tu ti senta triste perché lei non c’è. Tu, Sherlock ed io siamo una famiglia forse un po’ strana, ma indubbiamente felice!”

John sorrise riconoscente alla figlia:

“Continua.” la sollecitò con gentilezza.

“Stasera andremo fuori e non sarà un appuntamento come gli altri.”

Jane lasciò il discorso in sospeso, come se stesse cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri.

“Sai quando hai l’impressione che stia per succedere qualcosa? – chiese – Stasera andremo in un ristorante.”

Il bollitore iniziò a sibilare.

John si alzò e versò l’acqua bollente nella teiera in cui aveva già messo il filtro del tea.

“Quindi sarà una serata importante.” concluse.

Tornò a sedersi, mentre il tea si stava preparando.

“Spero tanto di sì.” disse Jane con aria sognante.

John sorrise, felice per la figlia.

“Volevo chiederti una cosa. – continuò Jane – Potresti fare in modo che Sherlock e zio Mycroft non vengano a sapere di questa serata?”

John fissò la figlia, interdetto.

“Tesoro, sono io tuo padre. – disse in tono sconcertato – Dopo quello che mi hai detto, dovrei praticamente rinchiuderti in casa per impedirti di uscire con Chris. Oppure pedinarvi. Nel peggiore dei casi, dovrei preparare la pistola per uccidere il tuo ragazzo, se non si dovesse comportare bene. Perché è questo che fa il padre che ha una figlia, cerca di proteggere la sua bambina affinché il maschio di turno non approfitti di lei. Eppure, a me racconti che stasera il tuo rapporto con Chris potrebbe trasformarsi da semplice amicizia in una relazione seria e ti preoccupi che non lo sappiano Sherlock e Mycroft?”

“No, scusa, non mi sono spiegata! – ribatté Jane in tono sinceramente mortificato – Non volevo dire che tu non incuta timore o che tu sia un padre che non si prenda cura di sua figlia. Tutt’altro. Chris ti rispetta e prova una certa soggezione, nei tuoi confronti. Tu sei fantastico, davvero.”

“Allora?” domandò John sempre più disorientato.

“Il fatto è che tu sei un padre severo, ma Sherlock e zio Mycroft sono … come dire … inquietanti. Sai che sarebbero capaci di far fuggire chiunque con una sola occhiata, facendogli un sorriso.”

John riuscì ad evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

In effetti, Sherlock e Mycroft erano così protettivi nei confronti di Jane da essere esagerati.

E poteva anche capire che risultassero terrorizzanti, molto più di lui.

“Piccola, tu lo sai che Sherlock dice sempre che io sono un pessimo bugiardo, vero? – le ricordò – Come pensi che io possa riuscire a nascondere il tuo appuntamento?”

“Papà, ti prego, mi DEVI aiutare! – lo supplicò Jane – Se Sherlock e zio Mycroft si presentano stasera e tormentano Chris, lui potrebbe scappare e non farsi più vedere!”

John le sorrise.

Trovava la situazione veramente surreale.

Lui era il padre, ma la figlia aveva più paura dell’interferenza di Sherlock e Mycroft piuttosto che della sua.

“Cercherò di tenerti la parte. – decise infine – Anche se sarà complicato non far capire nulla a Sherlock. Però, signorina, voglio che tu capisca che questo non ti autorizza a fare tutto quello che vuoi. Sei ancora tanto giovane e hai dimostrato di avere molto buon senso. Mi fido di te e so che non ti metteresti coscientemente in situazioni che potrebbero sfociare in problemi seri. So anche, però, che alla tua età è facile farsi trasportare più dai sentimenti che dal buon senso. Ti sto lasciando uscire con un ragazzo per quello che è il tuo vero primo appuntamento. Non farmi pentire di averti dato fiducia.”

Jane sorrise al padre:

“Non ti preoccupare, papà. – gli disse – Non ti farò diventare nonno per ancora tanti anni. Anche se sono sicura che tu sarai un nonno meraviglioso.”

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Tesoro, le lusinghe non servono. – ribatté John – Se finirai nei guai, Sherlock e Mycroft saranno l’ultimo dei problemi che avrete tu e Chris!”

 

 

Sherlock arrivò a casa qualche minuto dopo che Jane e Chris erano andati via.

Per essere sicuro che non si incrociassero, John aveva mandato un messaggio a Lestrade, chiedendogli di trattenere Sherlock a Scotland Yard il più a lungo possibile.

“Lestrade è veramente un pessimo investigatore! – esordì Sherlock in tono irritato – Con poliziotti come lui, capisco perché il crimine dilaghi! Mi ha trattenuto fino ad ora, sottoponendomi dei casi che avrebbe risolto anche un bambino di tre anni!”

“Forse voleva solo avere una conferma ai suoi sospetti.” John difese l’amico che lo aveva aiutato senza chiedere spiegazioni, facendosi un appunto mentale di ringraziarlo di persona.

Era sicuro che Sherlock avesse insultato tutto il corpo di polizia per le ore durante le quali Greg lo aveva trattenuto.

“Eppure, mi sembrava che, dopo tanti anni di collaborazione, avesse imparato qualcosa da me e fosse diventato più competente.”

John cercò di sviare il discorso, sperando che l’irritazione del marito sfumasse:

“Hai voglia di andare da Angelo, stasera?” chiese.

“Perché no? – rispose Sherlock – Potremmo portare anche Jane.”

“Jane è fuori a cena. – disse John – Siamo solo noi due. Potremmo anche approfittare della casa vuota. Che ne dici?”

Sherlock scrutò John e notò come fosse leggermente nervoso.

“Stai bene? – chiese in tono sospettoso – Cosa c’è che non va?”

John sbuffò esasperato.

Da quando era stato operato l’anno prima a causa di un tumore, Sherlock e Jane avevano iniziato a trattarlo come un oggetto fragile, sempre timorosi che qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto.

“Quanto tempo dovrà trascorrere prima che tutti vi convinciate del fatto che io stia bene?”

Il tono era stato anche più seccato di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“Non puoi farcene una colpa se ci preoccupiamo per te!” esclamò, stizzito, Sherlock.

John inspirò.

Non voleva litigare con Sherlock.

“Hai ragione, scusa. – ribatté John con più calma – Non voglio che pensi che non apprezzi il fatto che vi preoccupiate per me. Vorrei solo che non pensaste che c’è qualcosa che non va ogni volta che faccio qualcosa che per voi non è normale. Mi sono spiegato?”

Sherlock annuì.

Non stava male, quindi non era nervoso per questo.

“Dove è Jane?” chiese.

“Fuori con Chris.” rispose John.

Era l’assoluta verità, quindi Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto insospettirsi, soprattutto perché Jane e Chris uscivano regolarmente per andare al cinema, a dei concerti o a fare gite insieme.

Il consulente investigativo, però, aveva notato come John avesse distolto lo sguardo per qualche secondo.

La cosa che preoccupava John doveva riguardare Jane.

“Andiamo da Angelo.” concordò, alzandosi in piedi.

John gli sorrise ed andò in camera a prendere la giacca.

Sherlock ne approfittò per mandare un messaggio a Mycroft:

 

[19.58] John è strano. Jane è fuori con Chris. Trovali e scopri cosa stia succedendo. SH

 

Mycroft era al Diogene’s quando lesse il messaggio del fratello.

Il volto si fece serio.

[19.59] Rivolterò Londra, ma li troverò. MH

 

 

Jane e Chris erano arrivati al ristorante, dove il padre del ragazzo aveva prenotato un tavolo per loro, accordandosi con il maitre affinché tenesse d’occhio i due ragazzi.

Erano arrivati al dolce parlando più o meno delle stesse cose di sempre.

Il lume della candela si rifletteva sui loro capelli biondi creando luci ed ombre.

Chris prese la mano di Jane e tentò di aprire bocca, quando qualcuno si avvicinò al loro tavolo:

“Ma che sorpresa! – disse Mycroft Holmes, sorridendo con la bocca, ma non con gli occhi – Cosa ci fate qui ragazzi? Non mi sembra un locale adatto alla vostra età.”

Chris tolse repentinamente la propria mano da quella di Jane, irrigidendo la schiena.

“Buonasera, Signor Holmes. Anche lei qui?” chiese il ragazzo con un sorriso forzato.

Jane non fece nulla per nascondere il proprio disappunto.

Le labbra si ridussero ad una linea sottile, mentre gli occhi blu fulminavano il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes:

“Immagino che sia un caso che tu sia in questo ristorante proprio stasera, vero zio Mycroft?” chiese in tono gelido.

“Assolutamente. – rispose – Vi auguro buona serata e vado al mio tavolo.”

Il tavolo di Mycroft si rivelò essere quello accanto al loro.

Qualsiasi cosa si fossero detta i due ragazzi, Mycroft non poteva non sentire.

Jane era furiosa perché la sua serata speciale era stata rovinata.

Chris era così imbarazzato che non riuscì a dire più nulla.

Finito il dolce, i due ragazzi si alzarono e se ne andarono.

Nel taxi che li riportava al 221B di Baker Street, Jane non sapeva cosa dire.

Chris guardava fuori dal finestrino e non osava spostare gli occhi sulla ragazza.

Arrivati alla porta di casa, Chris scese per aprire la portiera a Jane e scortarla fino all’ingresso.

Jane si fermò per salutarlo, costernata:

“Mi dispiace per l’arrivo di zio Mycroft. – disse – Non doveva andare così.”

Chris salì il gradino e le prese le mani:

“Non è stata colpa tua. – ribatté in tono dolce – È stata lo stesso una bella serata.”

I loro volti si stavano avvicinando sempre di più.

I loro nasi si sfiorarono.

Jane e Chris si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, persi nel blu profondo l’uno dell’altra.

Stavano inclinando appena la testa, affinché le labbra potessero entrare direttamente in contatto, quando una voce li apostrofò allegramente:

“Non facciamo altro che incontrarci, stasera.”

Chris lasciò, di nuovo, Jane e scese velocemente sul marciapiede.

“Allora buonanotte, Jane. – disse con il fiato corto – Ci vediamo lunedì a scuola. Buona serata, signor Holmes.”

E salì sul taxi, come se fosse inseguito da un feroce assassino.

 

 

Jane, con le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia, fulminò Mycroft ed entrò in casa, correndo su per le scale.

Spalancò la porta del salotto così violentemente che la mandò a sbattere contro il muro.

John arrivò in vestaglia pochi secondi dopo:

“Jane cosa è successo?” chiese preoccupato.

“CHIEDILO A LUI!” urlò la ragazza, in tono quasi isterico.

John si voltò in cerca del colpevole e si trovò davanti Mycroft.

Il maggiore degli Holmes stava salendo le scale, con molta calma ed un’espressione contrariata sul viso.

“Da dove spunti, Mycroft?” domandò John, anche se pensava di aver capito cosa fosse accaduto.

Nel frattempo era arrivato anche Sherlock.

“Ho incontrato Jane al ristorante con Christopher Tyler. – rispose Mycroft – E poi qui sotto. Dove i due piccioncini stavano per baciarsi.”

John si passò una mano sul volto:

“E tu hai pensato bene di impedirlo.” disse John con voce stanca.

“Certo che sì! – ribatté Mycroft in tono gelido – Una brava ragazza non si fa baciare dal primo che passa.”

“CHRIS NON È IL PRIMO CHE PASSA! – gridò Jane – È L’UOMO CHE AMO! MA TU, COSA PUOI SAPERE CHE COSA SIA L’AMORE?”

“Cosa vuoi saperne TU dell’amore. – intervenne Sherlock – Se Chris fosse stato interessato a te, non sarebbe scappato a gambe levate alla vista di mio fratello e …”

“Ha ragione.”

Tutti si voltarono verso le scale, dove c’era la signora Hudson, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra, che aveva accanto a sé Chris.

Era stato lui ad interrompere il discorso di Sherlock.

“Stavate urlando così forte che non avete sentito il campanello. – spiegò la signora Hudson – Spero di non aver fatto nulla di male nel fare entrare questo bel giovanotto. Ora torno a letto. Buona notte a tutti.”

Chris entrò nel salotto e andò da Jane:

“Ha ragione, non avrei dovuto scappare via in quel modo. – le disse in tono dolce – Avrei dovuto far finta di non averlo visto e dirti quanto tu sia importante per me. Loro sono la tua famiglia e vogliono solo che la persona a cui donerai il tuo meraviglioso cuore sia degna di te. Io non so se il nostro amore durerà in eterno, come dicono le canzoni, ma posso dirti che sei l’ultima persona a cui penso prima dormire e la prima che vorrei vedere al mio risveglio. Quando tu entri in una stanza, la illumini ed un tuo sorriso mi rende felice per tutta la giornata. Io ti amo, Jane. Al pensiero di perderti, mi sembra che il mondo vada in pezzi. Se stare con te vorrà dire essere sotto il costante controllo della tua famiglia, a me sta bene, non ho nulla da nascondere. Soprattutto, non c’è motivo per nascondere il mio amore per te. Se tu mi vuoi ancora, io non mi farò più spaventare da niente e da nessuno. Il loro controllo è una cosa che posso sopportare, la tua perdita metterebbe fine alla mia vita. Jane, vuoi essere la mia fidanzata?”

Detto questo, Chris prese dalla tasca una scatolina che aprì per mostrare un piccolo e grazioso anello.

A Jane si illuminarono gli occhi:

“Sì! – strillò – Sìsìsìsìsìsìsìsìsìsì!”

Buttò le braccia al collo di Chris ed i due ragazzi si baciarono, incuranti della presenza di John, Sherlock e Mycroft.

Il bacio si stava prolungando in modo imbarazzante, così John iniziò a tossicchiare:

“Ragazzi, da bravi. – disse – Non vorrei dover richiedere un paio di bombole d’ossigeno.”

Jane e Chris si staccarono.

Jane era raggiante.

Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo stranamente complice:

“Ben fatto ragazzo. – disse Mycroft, soddisfatto – Ti sei dimostrato all’altezza della nostra piccola Jane.”

“Se fossi scappato davanti a noi, – continuò Sherlock – voleva dire che non saresti stato in grado di affrontare le difficoltà a cui la vita vi metterà davanti. Tornando indietro, invece, hai provato di amare veramente Jane. Questo …”

“Ora lasciate parlare me. – lo interruppe John – Vi ricordo che il padre sono sempre io, anche se stasera mi è toccato lo strano ruolo del complice. Ora che ti sei dichiarato, giovanotto, ci sono delle regole che dovrete rispettare o rinchiuderò Jane fino al compimento del suo cinquantesimo compleanno.”

“Papà!” sbottò Jane scandalizzata.

“Buona, signorina. – disse John alzando una mano per bloccare le sue proteste – Ho un ruolo di padre difensore della tua virtù da svolgere ed ho intenzione di farlo nel modo più severo possibile. Ora che non avete più Sherlock e Mycroft che vi stanno con il fiato sul collo, non vorrei che pensaste di poter fare quello che volete. Vorrei ricordarvi che sono un medico ed un ex militare, quindi conosco infiniti modi per far soffrire o uccidere qualcuno. – si piantò davanti a Chris, fissandolo tranquillamente negli occhi – In questo momento potrei ucciderti in diciotto … no diciannove modi diversi solo per il fatto di avere baciato mia figlia davanti a me.”

Chris deglutì a vuoto.

“Uffa papà. – brontolò Jane, incrociando le braccia sul petto – Non potremmo rimandare la scena del padre minaccioso ad un altro momento?”

John si voltò verso la figlia, con espressione risoluta:

“Assolutamente no. – rispose, incrociando anche lui le braccia sul petto – Ed ora vi siederete sul divano ed ascolterete tutta la paternale, dall’inizio alla fine e senza fiatare. E lo farete anche voi due. – John puntò il dito contro i fratelli Holmes – Non vorrei che da persecutori vi trasformaste in complici. Ci saranno punizioni per tutti, in caso di trasgressione delle mie regole, chiaro?”

Jane alzò gli occhi al cielo, in un atteggiamento tipico di John che fece sorridere sia Sherlock che Mycroft.

Chris le prese una mano, facendo intrecciare le loro dita.

Il sorriso che le rivolse sembrava dire:

“Facciamo contento tuo padre.”

Così si andarono a sedere sul divano, sempre mano nella mano, ed ascoltarono con infinita pazienza la lunga lista di regole e raccomandazioni che John iniziò a fare.

Quella sera le luci al 221B di Baker Street si spensero a notte inoltrata, ma era nato un nuovo e vero amore.


End file.
